Promises Are Meant To Be Broken
by Kawaii N Azumethyst
Summary: Here I am.. In a small hut at the middle of the dark forest thinking of my one and only love. We promised each other that we will be together forever—we even wrote our names on a tree with heart shapes surrounding it! – But it didn't came true. Promises are meant to be broken.


Hey~

I'm back minna-san. As I promised, I am posting another story. Well, here it is.

I hope I can write more this summer. Oh, I can't wait!

And OH! I met ate BleedingMist. Hi po!

And OH OH OH! I had 1000+ friends in facebook ! THANKS GUYS AND GALS!

Fortunately, I'm currently writing another story inspired by my beloved Len Kagamine. Oh Rin and Len are perfect! Despite the fact that they're twins..

Well, I'm writing too much, am I?

You can skip this diary part...

5...4...3...2...1.. And The story begins!

And,, First time writing drama?

I Don't Own Grand Chase, peeps!

EDITED!

Get your Mp3 players and listen to the music: Like we used to by A rocket to the moon!

Recomended! Oh Gawd..

Don't own the song!

EDIT Part II.

I forgot. I was inspired also by "Mistaken Emotions" and "Staying Happy". Sowwy, I forgot the Author AND I'm too lazy to search.. Nah.. Sorry Again!

"**Promises Are Meant To Be Broken"**

By: Kawaii and Azumethyst

"_Don't Promise. Prove it. "_

Here I am.. In a small hut at the middle of the dark forest thinking of my one and only love. We promised each other that we will be together forever—we even wrote our names on a tree with heart shapes surrounding it! – But it didn't came true. _Promises are meant to be broken._

_.+= What Happened =+_ .

3rd PErsoN

"_Deep Impact!" _

_Arme casted her most popular spell. The harpies were defeated and in that single attack leaving a bruised boy behind. The violet mage, being one of the healers in the chase, ran to him and immediately spoke the word "Cure!"_

_Do you think it's Lass? Well, you're wrong. Lass is with them that time and Kaze Aze is defeated._

_Days, Months , Time has passed and Arme and the boy were always together._

_He said his name is Aze. He had brown eyes and messy black hair. He always wore a black top and blue shorts. And Interestingly.. He's an assassin._

_Lass, being her boyfriend, felt really annoyed and angry. She had less time for him. She didn't care for him.. She don't want to be his partner anymore._

_Oh yes. Aze had join the chase._

_One day, he can't control his rage anymore and challenged the always proud wanderer in a spar without Arme knowing it. And As Usual, he won._

_His opponent was already half-way dead. But in that day, when he was to be happy and celebrating for his victory over that boy, his heart shattered into thousand pieces. Arme heard the cheering of the other chasers and became curious so she went to the source of the sound. She was alerted and horrified by the sight of Aze, blood covering his whole being. Slowly, tears began forming in her eyes while running to the said boy. She quickly healed him and turned into Lass._

"_I hate you! You almost killed him! I want to break up with you! Stay away from me!"_

_Those words made the striker's eyes blank and his heart to stop beating. He took a step backwards and turned to the opposite direction at his fastest pace. All of the other chasers face were full of sorrow. Of course, because Lass ran away with his heart broken into pieces .And second, What happened to Arme?_

_The next day, Lass sent a letter to the Knight Master that he is quiting the chase. All mourned, except Arme and his new boyfriend. That Exact day, the Chasers started to hate both of them, Even Elesis, the Mage's best friend._

. + = End = + .

It's been two years since Arme broke up with me. I was informed that Arme had started another relationship with that bastard. I only wish that she's happy. Wanting to stop my feelings, I got my guitar and started singing, a habit I picked up these days.

*Like We used to *

A Rocket To The Moon~ BEST BAND IN THE PLANET!

I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet  
She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat  
Under blankets and warm sheets

If only I could be in that bed again  
If only it were me instead of him

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?  
When you've seen it a million times

Does he sing to all your music  
While you dance to "Purple Rain"?  
Does he do all these things  
Like I used to?

14 months and 7 days ago  
Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night  
Just your skin against the window  
But we took it slow and we both know

It shoulda been me inside that car  
It should have been me instead of him in the dark

Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
When you've seen it a million times?

Does he sing to all your music  
While you dance to 'Purple Rain'?  
Does he do all these things  
Like I used to?

I know, love  
(Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)  
Happens all the time, love  
(I always end up feeling cheated)  
You're on my mind, love  
(Oh sorta let her when I need it)  
That happens all the time, love, yeah

Will he love you like I loved you?  
Will he tell you everyday?  
Will he make you feel like you're invincible  
With every word he'll say?

Can you promise me if this was right?  
Don't throw it all away

Can you do all these things?  
Will you do all these things  
Like we used to?  
Oh, like we used to..

Oh Arme.. I still love you..

...

"Elesis, Can I walk around the forest?" I asked my best friend. She smiled and permitted me to do so.. I smiled back and headed for the forest. My fake smile turned into a frown.

_Lass, where are you? I'm Sorry... I hope you can forgive me.._

I walked farther, hoping no one can follow me.

Aze broke up with me and left the chase a month ago. He just used me to steal money from the people. Call me stupid because I really am. All of them scolded me. As in! Every one of them! And I was really regretful that I broke up with him.

"_I hate you!"_

Argh! Why is it coming back again! I suddenly felt weak and cold.

"_You almost killed him!"_

"Stop.." I muttered, closing my eyes.

"_I want to break up with you!"_

"Stop please!.." I clutched my hair, tears already cascading down my cheeks...

"_Stay away from me!"_

"Why does it have to be so painful?!" I looked at the night sky. "Why?..." My eyes started to slowly close. _I wish this will all stop.._

...

I don't know what got in my head that I'm strolling here in the forest at midnight.

_Ahh.. Night breeze.. it always calm me.._

I inhaled the air, it smelled lilac, her scent..

I kept on walking and kept on smelling that addicting scent. I almost tripped on a body.. Wait? A body? I turned around and saw the face that caught my heart and also, the person who broke it..

I just stared at her in shock, no words came out of my mouth. It took me minutes to realize that she's sleeping. Thank goodness. I bent down and stared at my ex's sleeping face. _She's still beautiful.. _I whispered. Then.. _What is she doing here?_

There was no one around.. _Is she lost?.. I suppose.. being the clumsy type of girl she is_... I smiled to no one

I carried her, without thinking, and went back to my home. When I opened the door, I immediately put her to the bed. I got myself a stool and sat on it.

_Wait..What if she woke up?_ Then again, my fear went back. What if she say more terrible things to me? What if she fly into rage again? What if she wants to have revenge on me? What if she wants to be with me again because Aze dumped her? What if she wants me back? Argh! This is so confusing!

"Uhh..." was the tiny voice that cut my voice. Fearing that the negative thoughts will happen, I immediately used my skill to be invisible.

"Where am I?" She said, looking around for clues. I just sat there, wanting to listen to every single word she will say. Her feet touched the ground and started to roam around the small room. She froze the time she took the second step. I became confused, looking at the thing that caught her attention. I heard her gasp and ran towards that thing. I froze on my spot. It was the katana she gave me as a gift for being a striker/slasher.

"Oh.. Lass..."Her sobs echoed inside the room, and I felt my heart sink. I made her cry again. I can also feel my own tears running down my cheeks.

"Arme..." I said. Hearing her name, she faced me and her face changed just like she had seen a ghost. I noticed her shivering and more tears were formed.

"Lass!" In a flash of lightning, she was hugging me tight. My invisibility ended a while ago, I think. My body reacted by hugging her back. "Lass, I'm really, really, really sorry! I was wrong! He tricked me! He.. He.." she trailed of.. My chest was wet because of the tears. I couldn't say something.. Silence.

"C-can you forgive me?" She said almost quietly. She broke the hug and started to play with her fingers. "I still love you, though."

I was filled with hope again. I can't explain my happiness. That's when I started to feel alive again. I smiled. She's so cute. I felt like teasing her now.

"Sorry Arme.. I already moved on.." I said in a depressed tone. She flinched and cried again. "I'm sorry.."

I laughed. "I already moved on. Past is past so don't worry about it. And I forgave you a long time ago."

She didn't say something but I can see that she's relived.

"So.. Arme.. How much do you love me now?" I teased. She looked up, still playing with her fingers.

"More than you know.." I laughed again. She's so cute!

"What's so funny?" She pouted. "Can you prove it to me?" I spoke, in my devious tone.

She smiled angelically and in a blink of an eye, I can feel her lips into mine. I smirked. She truly loves me. She immediately broke the kiss. "I missed doing that.." I heard her say. "What did you said?"

She was blushing furiously. "N-Nothing!" She shouted. I grabbed her hands and pulled her closer. Our foreheads made contact and I whispered "say my name.."

"Lass?" She spoke, teasingly. "That's Enough." I planted a kiss on her lips, this time, it's more passionate.

We both closed our eyes, savouring the moment that passed by. I want to stay like that forever but I need oxygen too.

"I love you." We both said after the kiss. We laid on the bed and started to tell each other stories.

I just can't believe it. She's sleeping beside me, her face adorned with a smile.

I learned my lesson to not let her go anymore.

(let's skip the "The Next Day part because I'm telling you, it's too corny.)

...

2 years later.

"Will you marry me?"

...

THUN THUN THUN! Should I continue? Review Please!

And,, First time writing DRAMA.. I'm not that dramatic aren't I? Q .Q

And I hate endings.

. I

. Love

. Anime

. Forever!

. Please

. Like

. The

. Page

. I

. Posted

. in

. Facebook


End file.
